libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Metaforge
Forming and creating items from thin air is a skill honed by many who practice the psionic arts. Some, like the soulknife, form a weapon out of psionic energy. Others, like the aegis, form armor out of ectoplasm. A rare breed of psionic individual is capable of combining the abilities of the two, using the different techniques in a complementary fashion, where the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. Role: '''Combining the abilities of two frontline combatants, a metaforge is most at home in the thick of battle, using his astral suit to ward off attacks, while he decimates enemies with his mind blade. '''Alignment: '''Any. '''HD: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a metaforge, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Skills: '''Craft (any) 3 ranks. * '''Psionics: '''Enhanced Mind Blade class feature, Invigorating Suit class feature '''Class Skills: '''The metaforge’s class skills are Autohypnosis, Climb, Fly, Intimidate, and Knowledge (psionics). '''Skill Ranks at Each Level: '''4 + Int modifier. '''Class Features All the following are class features of the metaforge prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Metaforges gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Astral Suit At each level, treat the metaforge as if he had gained a level of aegis for the purposes of damage reduction and customization points. The metaforge does not gain any other benefits from an increased level (bonus customizations, daily uses of reconfigure, power points, etc.). This does, however, allow the metaforge to qualify for customizations dependent on his aegis level, such as the Reach customization. Mind Blade At each level, treat the metaforge as if he had gained a level of soulknife for the purposes of Enhanced Mind Blade. The metaforge does not gain any other benefits from an increased level (blade skills, etc.). Crystallized Mind Blade (Su) A metaforge is able to combine the ectoplasm he uses to form his astral suit and the psionic energy he uses to shape his mind blade into a crystallized form of his mind blade. Creating a crystallized mind blade works the same as forming a mind blade, and the weapon functions in all ways mechanically as the metaforge’s mind blade, except as follows. The weapon’s hardness and hit points are increased by 1 for each level the metaforge has. In addition, the weapon can be charged with 1 power point, increasing its enhancement bonus by 1. At 5th level, the weapon can instead be charged with 2 power points, increasing its enhancement bonus by 2. At 9th level, the weapon can instead be charged with 3 power points, increasing its enhancement bonus by 3. Transfer Enhancement (Su) Starting at 2nd level, a metaforge can spend one minute in concentration to reduce his mind blade’s enhancement bonus or weapon special abilities by 1 (or a +1 equivalent ability) and gain an armor special ability of equal value added to the astral suit. This transfer lasts until the metaforge spends another minute to either revert his mind blade to its full power or to alter the armor special ability granted to his astral suit. A metaforge may only have one such transfer in effect at any given time and may not reduce his mind blade to a +0 enhancement bonus. Every two levels thereafter, the enhancement bonus that the metaforge can transfer is increased by 1, to a maximum of +5 at 10th level. Dual Summon (Su) Upon achieving 3rd level, the metaforge has learned to bring about his weapon and armor at the same time. While maintaining his psionic focus, the metaforge can form both mind blade and astral suit at the same time. The action needed to do this is whichever action takes the longer between the two abilities. For example, for a soulknife with the Quick Draw feat and using Astral Juggernaut form, using this ability requires a full-round action, as that is how long it takes to form an astral suit in Astral Juggernaut form. For Astral Skin form, it would instead take a swift action. The metaforge may alternatively expend his psionic focus to summon both his mind blade and his astral suit. The action needed to do this is whichever action takes the shorter between the two abilities. Swift Transfer (Su) At 10th level the metaforge can use his transfer enhancement ability as a standard action, rather than requiring one minute in concentration.